1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a belt pressurizing device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus employing an electrophotographic method uses a transfer device and a fixing device that each use an endless belt in order to downsize and speed up.
In such a transfer device and a fixing device, the endless belt is spanned (tensioned) by plural rolls in a state where tension is applied, and is circularly driven. The endless belt is used in such a manner that the endless belt is brought into contact with a pressing member (also referred to as a pressurizing member), such as a transfer roll, a pad or a pressure roll, and is thereby pressurized (pressed). For this reason, the endless belt is supplied with lubricant in order to perform smooth sliding of the endless belt pressed by the pressing member.